lapisfandomcom-20200216-history
Haruko Yoshida
|likes= Fireworks, fireproofing, fire, attention, Shiori Kagurazaka, ingenious ideas, "Ms. Hoshiko," breakfast, anything with action, tall men in dark clothing, Gate powers |dislikes= Puns, pessimism, suicide, people insulting her art/weaponry |friends=Harley Hamamoto, Kachi Katakata, Musashi Yamata, Sonia Nozuchi |enemies=Oba (deceased) }} Haruko Yoshida is an aspiring theater pyrotechnician attending high school in the fictional Tokyo district of Yuebuya. She is presently caught in a quarantine of Yuebuya triggered by an enigmatic demon-summoning app, and is working alongside users of this app (or "Essence Gates") to unravel its mysteries and survive an event that is looking more and more like Armageddon as time goes on... Appearance Haruko is a fairly ordinary-looking Japanese seventeen-year-old, albeit a bit more pallid than most. She generally wears her light brown hair in both a hairband and a bun to keep it out of the way while she's working with fire, and her eyebrows tend to be a bit singed. Her eyes are brown. In school, Haruko opts for a mostly unaltered version of the school uniform - purple blazer over a white shirt and blue tie, and a golden knee-length skirt. She also tends to add a red badge with a fire motif on her collar. Outside of school, her tastes are much flashier. She shows a prominent preference for the clothing brand Empress, with her go-to being a black pantsuit with several elements borrowed from traditional garb like kimonos, with the badge worn on one arm instead. And finally, about midway through the quarantine, she adopts a more outdoorsy style from the Firebird brand to maximize her number of pockets and minimize the number of wardrobe casualties brought about by enemy attacks cutting up her favorite clothes. Regardless of which style she is going with, however, she usually also wears some silver earrings or bracelets, as well as an iron ring around one finger. Around the start of the quarantine she begins carrying around a duffel bag borrowed from a good friend in order to store most of her equipment. Personality Haruko is admittedly among the more "standard" members of the group, though that doesn't mean she's lacking in some quirks. She is an attention-seeker through and through, and loves nothing more than to be complimented on something she worked hard on. She readily embraces roles of leadership when they present themselves without contemplating whether or not she's actually suited for the task. She usually isn't suited, but usually has the good sense to step down from the lead role when she finally realizes that others are probably better suited to the job. The only thing more grand than her aspirations is her actual behavior. She possesses an obvious flair for dramatics, and tends to make a big deal over tiny details, though most of the time she doesn't really mean it and is just trying to have some fun. She is a very "in the moment" sort of person, and as a result her foresight is awful and her memories of events in her own life tend to be a bit of a blur. She loves watching things burn, spark, or blow up in an introspective and satisfied way, as if admiring a work of art. She mainly channels this obsession into her studies of pyrotechnics and special effects, which she is highly passionate about. Once upon a time, Haruko was a massive sucker for calling others by nicknames, but since receiving some mean ones of her own following the curtain fire she has toned down this habit out of empathy. She will still occasionally incorporate a one-time nickname into one of her hyperbolic episodes, though. She is alright with jokes as a concept, but hates terrible puns, and many a punch in the arm has befallen those who make especially awful wordplays around her. Her taste in food tends towards salty stuff, with her personal favorites being shio ramen and potato chips, which she will follow up with coffee to quench her thirst and wake herself up. Throughout the first week of the quarantine, Haruko was nearly killed and subsequently resurrected three times - more experiences with mortal wounds than any high school student should expect to experience in their whole life. Though this hasn't dampened her spirits too much (she's only a little bit more intense now and again, and more motivated to become stronger), it has left her with a significantly different relationship with pain than she had originally. Haruko barely seems to mind physical pain or severe exhaustion at all now, and is usually able to power through it without even giving it a second thought. Her relationship with death, ironically, is the polar opposite. An early death is Haruko's greatest fear, and she never enjoys entertaining the notion. It doesn't matter if it is hers or somebody else's. If it weren't for Shiori's healing, this fear would've put Haruko out of the fight a long time ago, but her complete faith in that healing allows her to cast aside her fear and instead focus almost exclusively on what needs to be done, even when she herself is grievously injured. History Disc 0: Childhood Disc 1: The Quarantine Disc 2: ??? Abilities Haruko is almost totally ordinary in all respects. The only exceptional thing about her physically is that she is a bit anemic, leaving her especially vulnerable to fatigue and dizziness when performing feats of strength for extended periods of time. She makes up for these physical deficiencies with two key features. First, a combination of faith and determination that lets her power through severe injuries, as well as the aforementioned fatigue and dizziness, without flinching. Second, a knack for tinkering and building, which she uses to keep her duffel bag consistently stocked with homemade pyrotechnics, random magical items she picked up on the way, and other deadly odds and ends. Carried Equipment Relationships Gallery TOFFG_Haruko.png|Haruko's icon in That One Fetishy Fighting Game, featuring the original artwork for her done by Cross-Crescent (WARNING! NSFW!) HarukoExo.png|A colored pic done by Exotoro HarukoExoAltcolors.png|A second colored pic done by Exotoro, using the Yuebuya High colors Trivia * Yuebuya, Gates, and most of the other concepts mentioned in this page (aside from Haruko herself, of course) were originally created by Lady-Alarune (WARNING! NSFW!) for a tabletop RPG campaign. ** Shiori Yoshida is a character created by RGFA. ** Harley Hamamoto and Hoshiko Yoshida are characters created by Viper9000. ** Sonia Nozuchi and Naomi Yoshida are characters created by TheDarkWatcher. ** Kachi Katakata is a character created by Cross-Crescent. ** Musashi Yamata is a character created by Verdazin. * Haruko was directly inspired by the protagonists of early Shin Megami Tensei games in that she is incapable of using magic in the same way her allies can and instead relies on weaponry and words to survive in battle. * Haruko's love of salty foods is a nod to the common usage of certain salts' usage in fireworks as colorants. ** Her weaponizing pure salt against demons, however, is coincidental. * For the longest time, Haruko's sexuality was undetermined, and it was only confirmed that she was at least attracted to the opposite sex. ** As of August 29th, however, she is confirmed to be bisexual. Category:Females Category:Characters Category:Ink's Characters Category:Ink's Stuff Category:Humans